Children of the Moon
by White Tiger Julei
Summary: Kagome watched her friends die. But she must fight...for them...for the future.Then out of nowhere, the Demon Lord Sesshomaru came, trying to save her. But he was wounded.. What can Kagome do?
1. Twins?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

**CHAPTER 1**

The night was so peaceful, not even a howl from a dog or a wolf could be heard. It was so unusual considering that it was full moon and that a forest is just a few kilometers away from that little subdivision. At the outskirt of the subdivision, a little apartment was a flurry of activities. And amazingly, growls and slashes can be heard from the place. It lasted until dawn.

"I'm late!" a shrieked was heard early that morning. The people who were living in that area just ignored it. "Kagome is late again, dear," Mrs. Liverpool sighed when she heard the shriek. Her husband, who was in the kitchen counter that time sipping his tea while reading a newspaper just grinned good naturedly. The old couple has been the Higurashi's neighbors for six years already and _Kagome Late_ was just an everyday occurrence.

Fifteen minutes later, Kagome, with the sleepy twins, came striding into the Liverpool's kitchen. Good morning, Mrs. and Mr. Liverpool. I'm afraid I have to leave Ojiro and Aijiro with you again today," Kagome greeted the couple sheepishly. Mrs. Liverpool snorted, then pulled the children to her to give them each a kiss. "Nonsense! They're not a bother to us, you know that. Now go! You're late, remember?" Mrs. Liverpool reminded Kagome.

The beautiful woman's eyes widened, then hurriedly gave instructions to th twins while arranging the things she brought for the twins. "Now, Ojiro, baby, take good care of your sister, and behave! Don't tease your sister, you always end up fighting everytime you do that. And don't give Mr. and Mrs. Liverpool problems. Ojiro! Are you listening," Kagome was frantic already. "Yes, Mama," the tousled-hair sleepy boy mumbled his answer. " Mrs. Liverpool, their vitamins and foods are here already. And thank you so much for everything! I have to hurry now. Bye sweethearts," Kagome said then hugged and kissed the twins. In a second, she was already in her car, to her school.

The couple watched Kagome disappeared amusedly. "How about my kiss, young rascals?" asked Mr. Liverpool to the twins, breaking the silence. The children smiled sleepily then kissed and hugged him soundly. "Still sleepy, I see. Well now, why don't you go sleep in our bed?" she suggested slyly to the children with a winked. "Thanks, granpa," Ojiro and Aijiro said together. Mr. and Mrs. Liverpool looked at each other softly, their hearts beaming with pride. "But you must eat breakfast before sleeping again, darlings. I bet you're hungry," Mrs. Liverpool said, smiling broadly. "Yeheey!" the children came to life with the mention of foods. Their eyes were wide with wonder as Mrs. Liverpool brought the foods she prepared. "Owww!" the twin chorused, which made the old couple laughed. The twins immediately rushed to climbed the chair, then ate without preamble. "Yummy!" mumbled Aijiro every now and then with her mouth full of foods while Ojiro ate hungrily, silently. " They look so adorable, aren't they, dear?" asked Mrs. Liverpool while watching them. "They are, dear, that's why you love feeding them" Mr. Liverpool teased his wife, which cased him a frown. "Granma, is 'ere still cakes?" Ojiro asked Mrs. Liverpool with big blue eyes and a puppy look. Mr. Liverpool laughed, Ojiro really loved cake. "You really are hungry," he said.

"Are they asleep?" Mr. Liverpool asked his wife when she came down. She had just tucked the twins in their room. "Yes. Poor children, they really looked exhausted. What do you think happened? This is the first time I saw them so tired, and so hungry," asked Mrs. Liverpool worriedly. They've been looking after the children since two summers ago when Mrs. Hirigisawa went back to Japan. " Have you checked if they have any fever? Maybe they are sick, or tired," he suggested. His wife shook her head. " I don't know. I checked their temperature and its normal. Do you think they exhausted their selves yesterday? Kagome did brought them in the zoo, remember?" she said. "That's it then! Those two are very energetic and it is not impossible that they got sick with exhaustion," he said to placate his worried wife. " You're right. The little tykes are full of energy. Maybe they'll get better once they wake up. They woke up early this morning," his wife suggested, smiling. She sighed gratefully, then led her husband to the living room.

"Kagome said something about going back to Japan last week, dear. Do you think they'll stay there for good," he asked tentatively. His wife loved the children very much and the talk of their leaving upset her but he knew they must talk about it. "I've been selfish again, haven't I, dear? I don't want to let them go, you know. They're so precious," his wife sighed miserably. "You are not, dear. Loving them is not a sin, and missing them certainly is not," he teased her. He wanted his wife to be calm about this talk; he hated watching her cry. " I wish Kagome and the kids will just take a vacation there, then go back here to live. I know! Why don't you call Dennis and ask him if there is any vacancy in their hospital. Or Faith, dear, ask her if she can find a job for Kagome in her clinic," suggested his wife excitedly. Dennis and Faith were their children, who have their own families to look. They rarely visit them now with their grandchildren, that's why their attention was focused to the twins.

"We must ask Kagome if she wanted to work here first, dear. We can't decide for her, she might take offense," he said, not wanting to give false hope. "We'll survive, dear, though it will be difficult. And we can always ask Kagome to visit us here or we can visit them there in Japan," he consoled his wife. Mrs. Liverpool just sighed heavily, then stood up and went to the kitchen without saying a word. He sighed. This will be very difficult, for both of them.

Kagome was indeed late. Her professor was already lecturing when she entered the room. She silently sat in her chair so as not to draw attention. She tried to concentrate in what her professor was saying but she just can't. Her mind drifted back to what happened last night. She was still trembling with fear and panic just remembering. She bit her lower lip unconsciously. She knew it will happen soon, but not as soon as last night; it took her unprepared. She sighed; will she ever be prepared actually? The wreck inside their house can show it. She gingerly raised her hands to see the damages she got from last night, slowly pulling up the sleeves up to her elbow. She gazed blankly at her arms for a minute, and then paled. She almost jumped in horror. There were no scratches and bruises in her arms! They were there last night, and she could still feel the sting when she got them. She inspected her hands again, her moves jerky and fast. For a long time, she just looked at her unblemished skin.

She only got out of her stupor when she noticed that everyone was looking at her. "Is something wrong, Miss Hirugashi?" her professor asked her with a frown. "N-No. No, of course, no, sir," she hastily answered. Though doubtful, her professor resumed his lecture. She, on the other hand, was still shaken, and gradually, her fears intensified. When the class was dismissed, she immediately went home, skipping her other classes.

She went straight to the Liverpools and collected her children. The couple was puzzled when she arrived early but did not comment on that. Sometimes, Kagome could be weird and they knew that. But they noticed her jerky movements while packing the children's things. She moved fast and even forgot to say goodbye. The couples just shook their head, more puzzled.

Before Kagome could think clearly, she found herself calling her mother. She was hysterical while telling her mother the things that happened the night before and her fears and worries. Her mother immediately decided to go back to America that day, three months before her scheduled flight. So two days after the incident, Mrs. Higurashi arrived in Kagome's house.

The moment Kagome saw her mother, her control broke. She flew to her mother crying and babbling all at once. Her mother led her back inside the house and made tea for them. Kagome was trembling uncontrollably, so her mother calmed her first. "Where are my grandchildren, Kagome?" her mother asked her. "They're sleeping now, mother. They were in pain over something, mother! For the last two days, all they do were cry and slashed everything they saw, growling now and then. Oh, mother, I'm so worried and frightened at the same time! From what Inuyasha told me, this is not what happens to half-bloods when they….they…" Kagome was not able to finish her sentence, instead, she went back crying. Her mother hugged her, her eyes full of dread and worry. "It was only this morning that they were able to sleep. They were not able to eat or-or drinkfor two days now!" Kagome wailed.

Mrs. Higgurashi patted Kagome lovingly. She knew what her daughter felt, for she also felt it when Kagome went to the warring era. "Oh dear, if only I can help! Your grandfather warned me that they can be in danger. The children of a demon and a miko, it was not heard before. He said that maybe, the bloods of a demon and a miko are fighting for dominance. I'm afraid all we can do is wait and pray," she said, dreading her daughter's reaction. Kagome wailed louder. "Let us hope they are as strong as their father," she said sadly.

The twins woke up that night, crying, squirming and growling. They slashed everything around them, and almost escaped from the house. This time, it lasted for five days. Thanks to her mother, they were able to control the twins through prayers and rituals. They have pasted so many prayers in papers all over the house and didn't forget to cloak the activities, both to human and demon senses. After five days, the twins started to change. Their hair (it was black when they were born) became silver-white, their eyes changed to violet, two blue strips appeared in their faces, their long, beautiful fingers became claws and their senses heightened. Their teeth became pointed and their diet change; they wanted meat! And to Kagome's horror, both her children have the ability to kill and heal with a touch. They can also command nature, the evidence when Aijiro accidentally burn her brother without anything in her hand and Ojiro covered himself with water from nowhere. Their powers were so strong too, stronger than anything Kagome faced back in the warring era. Her fears escalated three notches. How can they protect the twins for so long?

Kagome was not able to attend classes all that time, though luckily, her professors let her get their exams when she came back after a week. The twins, much to their relief, recovered quickly. They concluded that the twins' blood did not mix, but flow harmoniously together in their veins. Amazing. Following what Inuyasha once told her, Kagome taught her children how to change into their human forms, and also hiding their demon marks. The following weeks taught Kagome how hard it was to raise demon children. She also forced them to go back to their old diet, in which the twin protested at first. But later own, they were able to eat vegetables, though Kagome let them meat every now and then. They also have a lot of help from her grandfather, through phone of course. He gave them pointers on how to control the twins' powers and also some knowledge about demons, which were handed to the Higurashi for generations. Because their concentration was focused to the twins, they did not notice the subtle changes in Kagome.

Kagome's hair became blacker, her eyes to light brown and most especially, her senses more alert. Her powers became stronger too.

(Odd, isn't it? Though small changes, they were still changes. What do you think? Hmmm….)

**CHAPTER II**

Finally, after three months, Kagome graduated. After the ceremony, they hastened back to Japan. Kagome just couldn't remain in America; the twins would be sought. She had high hopes that her grandfather, with his prayers and rituals, can hide the twins from demons. It was only pure luck they were able to hide the twins' appearance from the Liverpools. They were welcomed by Souta, Kagome's brother. It was his first time meeting the twins, and he was so besotted with them the moment they clung to him trustingly. In the car going back home, Souta informed them about their grandfather's activities. Kagome's mother was so annoyed and scowled all the way home.

Upon arrival, the twins immediately jumped out of the car and ran to the temple. Kagome and her mother followed, knowing that the twins were giving their respect there. The minute they entered the temple, they felt the presence of great power, unleashed. Kagome panicked, thinking that some demons came ready to harm her children. In her mid-stride, she was so astonished to what she saw she almost fell. There in the altar, the twins were praying. And from them, the great power she felt radiated.

"They are very powerful, aren't they?" Kagome's mother asked her quietly. Kagome smiled softly. "Yes, just like their father,"Kagome said wistfully. She remembered clearly the man who sired her children, the demon lord who unknowingly healed her by his gifts; their children.

_Flashback….._

_Kagome was in her knees, cradling the dead body of Inuyasha while crying. Beside him, the Tetsusaiga lie. Sango and Miruko were still fighting Naraku, though they were so weak and full of wounds too. They were in a large clearing, just inside a forest, far west of Sesshomaru's land. Nature was brutal; cold, harsh wind blows while black clouds were collected above them, ready to pour anytime. Around them, trees sway in chaos, leaves swiled anywhere. Not even a sound from a bird or any animal can be heard. Suddenly, Naraku grabbed Sango and threw her to Miruko. Both flew and crashed into a big tree. Kagome screamed in horror, then tried to stand but she collapsed. Naraku was smiling evilly while striding (no! the half-blood was sliding) towards her. " You are going to give Naraku the Shikkon-no-Tama, bitch," he ordered. He was so close that Kagome can even smell his acrid breath. Kagome raised her head mutinously, tears streaming in her beaiyuful eyes. With a swift move, she unleashed all her purifying power, full force, straight to Naraku. The pure mana formed into an arrow hit Naraku, throwing him at the far side of the clearing. Naraku roared in both pain and anger, making the earth tremble. Cautiously, Kagome erected a very strong shield around her and her friends._

_With deliberate slowness, Naraku wiped his bloodied nose. Then, with an evil smile forming in his face, he rose. A good five minutes past before Kagome was surprised by Naraku's harsh, delighted laugh. "So, you'll fight me, miko-girl? Then I will give you what you really desire!" he announced cruelly. Before Kagome can react, a blur brought Naraku beside her. The powerful demon tried to slash her defense, almost bringing Kagome in her knees._

_Kagome almost cried out in fear. Naraku was slashing her shield, and slowly, she can feel her powers weakening. She swallowed a whimpered and tried to look strong, but Naraku only laughed. Clutching the jewel, Kagome grabbed the Tetsusaiga. The feel of the powerful weapon increased Kagome's confidence. "I will never give you the Shikkon no Tama, Naraku. Never!", Kagome announced, dtermination written in her face. She'll do anything to defeat Naraku, ANYTHING. Her friends are dead already and this might be the only chance she got. No, she'll fight 'til death. Her friends' lives won't go to waste, and she won't let Naraku hurt the others too._

_Naraku just grinned evilly. But before he could strike Kagome's shield again, a green, poisonous thread snaked around his arms. He roared in pain and anger. Slowly, he faced the intruder._

_"Sesshomaru," Naraku growled. And with lightning's speed, the two demons transformed into their true form. The two roared their battle cries, attacking each other ferociously. The clearing was so small for the two monsterous being and in their battle, crushed trees and rocks in their way. The forest became their battle ground, and even the earth tremble from the power they unleashed._

_The two looked equal in power, but Kagome knew better. Sesshomaru was wounded the last time they fought Naraku._


	2. WhoWhat?

**CHAPTER II**

Finally, after three months, Kagome graduated. After the ceremony, they hastened back to Japan. Kagome just couldn't remain in America; the twins would be sought. She had high hopes that her grandfather, with his prayers and rituals, can hide the twins from demons. It was only pure luck they were able to hide the twins' appearance from the Liverpools. They were welcomed by Souta, Kagome's brother. It was his first time meeting the twins, and he was so besotted with them the moment they clung to him trustingly. In the car going back home, Souta informed them about their grandfather's activities. Kagome's mother was so annoyed and scowled all the way home.

Upon arrival, the twins immediately jumped out of the car and ran to the temple. Kagome and her mother followed, knowing that the twins were giving their respect there. The minute they entered the temple, they felt the presence of great power, unleashed. Kagome panicked, thinking that some demons came ready to harm her children. In her mid-stride, she was so astonished to what she saw she almost fell. There in the altar, the twins were praying. And from them, the great power she felt radiated.

"They are very powerful, aren't they?" Kagome's mother asked her quietly. Kagome smiled softly. "Yes, just like their father,"Kagome said wistfully. She remembered clearly the man who sired her children, the demon lord who unknowingly healed her by his gifts; their children.

Flashback…..

_Kagome was in her knees, cradling the dead body of Inuyasha while crying. Beside him, the Tetsusaiga lie. Sango and Miruko were still fighting Naraku, though they were so weak and full of wounds too. They were in a large clearing, just inside a forest, far west of Sesshomaru's land. Nature was brutal; cold, harsh wind blows while black clouds were collected above them, ready to pour anytime. Around them, trees sway in chaos, leaves swiled anywhere. Not even a sound from a bird or any animal can be heard. Suddenly, Naraku grabbed Sango and threw her to Miruko. Both flew and crashed into a big tree. Kagome screamed in horror, then tried to stand but she collapsed. Naraku was smiling evilly while striding (no! the half-blood was sliding) towards her. " You are going to give Naraku the Shikkon-no-Tama, bitch," he ordered. He was so close that Kagome can even smell his acrid breath. Kagome raised her head mutinously, tears streaming in her beaiyuful eyes. With a swift move, she unleashed all her purifying power, full force, straight to Naraku. The pure mana formed into an arrow hit Naraku, throwing him at the far side of the clearing. Naraku roared in both pain and anger, making the earth tremble. Cautiously, Kagome erected a very strong shield around her and her friends._

_With deliberate slowness, Naraku wiped his bloodied nose. Then, with an evil smile forming in his face, he rose. A good five minutes past before Kagome was surprised by Naraku's harsh, delighted laugh. "So, you'll fight me, miko-girl? Then I will give you what you really desire!" he announced cruelly. Before Kagome can react, a blur brought Naraku beside her. The powerful demon tried to slash her defense, almost bringing Kagome in her knees. _

_Kagome almost cried out in fear. Naraku was slashing her shield, and slowly, she can feel her powers weakening. She swallowed a whimpered and tried to look strong, but Naraku only laughed. Clutching the jewel, Kagome grabbed the Tetsusaiga. The feel of the powerful weapon increased Kagome's confidence. "I will never give you the Shikkon no Tama, Naraku. Never!", Kagome announced, dtermination written in her face. She'll do anything to defeat Naraku, ANYTHING. Her friends are dead already and this might be the only chance she got. No, she'll fight 'til death. Her friends' lives won't go to waste, and she won't let Naraku hurt the others too. _

_Naraku just grinned evilly. But before he could strike Kagome's shield again, a green, poisonous thread snaked around his arms. He roared in pain and anger. Slowly, he faced the intruder._

_"Sesshomaru," Naraku growled. And with lightning's speed, the two demons transformed into their true form. The two roared their battle cries, attacking each other ferociously. The clearing was so small for the two monsterous beinsg and in the course of their battle, crushed trees and rocks in their way. The forest became their battle ground, and even the earth trembled from the power they unleashed._

_The two looked equal in power, but Kagome knew better. Sesshomaru was wounded the last time they fought Naraku. He was still recovering from those wounds and the gods only knew what difficulties Sesshomaru was experiencing right now._

_Before Kagome could blink, Sesshomaru was thrown by Naraku. This further enraged the demon lord. With a growl, he transformed into his demon form. A very big white dog demon emerged, his eyes burning red. _

_NAraku, in the other hand, laughed gleefully. 'Now, not only I can have the Shikon no Tama, but also the power of the great Lord Sesshomaru!' the hanyou murmured to himself, grinning evilly. _

_Without wasting any time, he also transformed into his demon form, a half human, half Spider demon. He extended his feet/tentacles, tying the dog demon. But Sesshomaru howled, causing the Tojin to pulse. It was suddenly lifted by an unknown force, then it slice through Naraku's tentacles, causing it to drop the Sesshomaru. _

_When Kagome watched the dog demon, she noticed that his eyes became redder. He growled, then jumped at the injured spider-demon._

_The battle began again, this time wrecking the whole forest. _

_Kagome, in the other hand, had placed Inuyasha's head in the ground. She tried to stand, but realized that she can't. When she looked into her legs, she saw a very long wound aspirating a lot of blood. She smiled bitterly, thinking of following her friends the the next world._

_But no! Her heart and soul objected. She was the Guardian of the Shikon no Tama, and she have sworn to kill Naraku and restore the peace in this land. She won't fail her friends; Naraku will die tonight, whatever it takes Just then, Sesshomaru came crushing beside her. Her eyes went wide when Sesshomaru transformed once again into his human form. What really compelled her to ran to Sesshomaru was the blood oozing from his wounds, inflicted by Naraku._

_When Kagome reached Sesshomaru, she immediately kneeled beside him, inspecting the wounds. Sesshomaru growled menancingly,and Kagome backed down. Just then, she heard Naraku laughed evilly." Surrender, Lord Sesshomaru? He asked mockingly, followed by a hollow laugh. _

_Sesshomaru growled in response. But what can he do? His energy was slowly ebbing and for once in his life, the demon lord felt panic. He tried to stand up but the miko held him down, firmly. 'Stupid wench!' he said to himself.But before he could chastise Kagome, Sesshomaru saw Naraku heading in their way. He quickly lifted Kagome and positioned them in the center of the clearing. Naraku just laughed. "Do you think you can protect that stupid human in your condition? Ha, you'll be a part of me tonight, Sesshomaru," Naraku said, grinning evilly. _

_Witnessing everything was Kagome's nightmare. But what really kept her to fight til the end was Sesshomaru. The demon lord was fighting valiantly, and then what was she doing? Just then, Naraku attacked them. Sesshomaru automatically wrapped the girl in his embrace, then jumped into his cloud. But the moment he tried to stand, fell back. Frustration shone into Sesshomaru's eyes, making Kagome smile. 'So, the Ice Prince has a heart,' she concluded._

_Naraku growled softly. How can he absorb the bloody dog demon if that woman always interfere. Then without warning, he threw many fireballs in the couples direction._

_Just then, Tensaiga pulsed wildly, gaining Kagome's attention. Then it came to he; the only solution on how to kill Naraku…._

_Hi guys! Hope you enjoy my story. Sorry about Chapter 1, I sort of forgot not to copy a part of Chapter 2. He he…Anyway, the next chapter 'll be longer….See ya! And thank you for reading my story…..Mwahhh!_


End file.
